gundam zeta destiny
by tremaynedr
Summary: when the Argama finds themselves in the Cosmic Era they find themselves at war with not only the Titans but the Earth Alliance and find that this changes all that happens in both their worlds.
1. two worlds collide

(_**U.C. Universe**_)

Onboard the Argama, Captain Bright and the crew notice something in space that looked like a dark purple-like vortex in space that was drawing everything into it.

"Captain Bright, what is that thing?" Kamille said. Kamille was a teenager wearing a light blue soldier uniform and had blue hair.

"I don't know but it looks like we are being drawn into it we to turn around." He said to Torres who was a mid-20s with blonde hair.

Despite having the Argama going at full thrust it still was being sucked into the vortex.

"All hands brace yourselves for impact." Captain Bright said over the telecoms and before they knew it they were inside the vortex and felt as if they were being split apart and then they felt fine and the Argama stop shaking so violently and when they opened there eyes they were still in space but found themselves out side of twelve colonies close to on another.

"Where are we?" said Lieutenant Quattro Bajeena**. **Quattro was a man in his late 20s and had medium length of blond hair and blue eyes which are covered by the sunglasses he wears.

Just then he felt the pressure coming from the colonies from what he believed to come from a Newtype.

(_**Cosmic Era Universe**_)

"Sir, we have just detected a possible battleship come out of the purple vortex that just disappeared. A ZAFT soldier said.

"Checking thermal patterns…no match found." another soldier said.

"Send out two Nazca class to capture that ship mobile suits too." A commanding officer said.

When they saw the suit s and the ships the Argama knew they were definitely somewhere different. Especially since they looked like Zakus which have not been used in years.

"Captain Bright what should we do?" Lieutenant Emma asked as she saw Kamille dash out to the mobile most likely to his Gundam mark. 2.

"Let try to contact them and see if we can do resolve this in a peaceful way." Captain Bright said.

He picked up the phone to contact the ships and after a few minutes was able to negotiate with them and ZAFT allowed them to dock near a red and black ship. They then opened the doors and ZAFT soldiers came in with guns and bulletproof vest and told Bright to come with them. Bright was then brought in front of a man with long black hair yellow eyes and wore the chairman clothes.

"Hello. My name is Gilbert Durandul. Tell me how did you come out of that vortex?

Bright explained how they are part of a group called AEUG and fight in their dimension a corrupt group called the Titians and they were planning to attack their base when they had gotten a mission to see what was the vortex was and ended up here. Durandul understood what he said believed him since he could tell that Bright had no idea what the date was and the technology being used by ZAFT and saw there technology was completely different from theirs.

"I believe you, however to make sure we can trust you we would like you to transfer one of your suit with it's designated pilot to our new ship: the Minerva. Durandul stated to Bright.

"All right I will have one our machines transferred over to one over to you as a sign of trust." Bright said without any problems seeing as they don't have much choice.

After getting back to the Argama Bright brought all the pilots together and told them one is to be transferred to the ship named the Minerva.

"I'll go." said Lieutenant Quattro who mostly wanted to go since he felt pressure coming from one of the ships.

"No, I'll go Lieutenant you should stay in worst case scenario" Kamille said which surprised everyone as how calm he was during the situation.

"Very well Kamille launch in the Gundam mk. 2 and go into the ship they tell you." Bright said as he knew it would probably be useless talking Kamille out of his decision.

Kamille launched and was escorted to the Minerva by 2 Zakus and went into its landing bay of the Minerva. He put his mobile suit in one of their holding areas for mobile suits and came out of his cockpit where he saw many soldiers in green but in front where two boys and one girl in red uniforms. One had long blonde hair and blue eyes the other had black hair and red eyes and the girl had violent eyes and red-violent hair.

"Pilot of the **RX-178 Gundam Mark-II:** Kamille Bidan." Kamille Stated to soldiers as he introduced himself to the crew of the Minerva.

"Hello my name is Lunamaria Hawke I will guide you to our captain." The girl in the red uniform said to Kamille. Kamille followed her to the bridge where he met the captain.

"Captain Gladys, this is the pilot that the mysterious ship called the Argama sent over. His name is Kamille Bidan." Lunamaria said to the captain. She was around her late 20s and had on a white ZAFT uniform and white ZAFT officer hat.

"Hello Mr. Bidan I am captain of this ship sorry for the inconvience but until all doubt is gone you will have our soldier Shinn Asuka follow you while you are staying on our ship."

Just then the boy with red eyes and the red uniform came in. "come on I'll show you to your room." He said to Kamille. As they were walking Shinn decided to ask Kamille what was on his mind "Hey why is your name Kamille?" Kamille got embarrsed and said his mother gave him name.

They finally got to Kamille room which turned out to be where Shinn was staying and saw the other boy in the red uniform taking his stuff out of the bed given to Kamille.

"Hello my name is Rey Za Burrell I'm moving out of this bed so Shinn can keep an eye on you." Just then he sensed something from Kamille along with Kamille who sensed the same thing from Rey they looked at on another but after a few seconds Rey just left for his new bed and room.

After putting on his AEUG uniform Kamille and Shinn went to the cafeteria to eat since it around evening on earth. Afterwards, Shinn and Kamille went to their room where Kamille explained that the dark-purple vortex caused them to come to his world.

The next morning on of Shinn's friends Yolan who wanted to go shopping with Shinn.

"Sorry but I'm supposed to keep an eye on Kamille" Shinn responded. "Can't you just bring him with us so you don't get in trouble?" Yolan asked. Shinn asked Kamille and said he was fine with it. After buying food while heading back to the Minerva Shinn bumped into a young blond girl who was about his age.

"Hey are you okay?" shinn asked the girl.

The girl just looked at shinn and ran off then Yolan went up to shinn and said "you grabbed her rack didn't you?"

Shinn became embarrassed and then Yolan walked off "I didn't, Yolan" shinn said chasing after him.

Kamille kept up with them but thought to himself "That girl had a strange pressure is she a Newtype…forget it for now I need to find a way back to my world."


	2. Those who Call for War

After getting back to the Minerva Kamille and Shinn and Yolan were talking.

"Hey you kind of remind me of Shinn, Kamille." He said as they were talking.

"What do you mean by that?" Kamille and Shinn asked at the same time.

Before Yolan could answer there was a huge explosion coming from the Zaft's armory.

"What going on?" Kamille wondered. Just then he felt pressure coming from the area and wondered if it was the girl he saw earlier that was causing the destruction. Just then Captain Gladys came on communication system.

"Shinn bring Kamille to the bridge and I will explain the situation." She said. As they got to the bridge Captain Gladys explained to Shinn.

"Shinn somehow someone has managed to steal the 3 new models we had developed and are causing havoc in the armory you are to go stop them in the Impulse and capture the suits." She stated. "Kamille stay here on the bridge." She added.

"Yes ma'am." They said as Kamille went to put on his pilot suit and head for the core splendor while Kamille sat in one of the empty seats.

(_**The Argama)**_

"What is going on?" wondered Bright as he saw all the explosions.

As he wondered he saw Lieutenant Quattro look at the battle and seemed as if he was in a trance. "This pressure is coming from three people, are they Newtypes?" he wondered.

(_**The Minerva**_)

Shinn just launched in the core splendor along with the leg, and chest and sword module. And soon found the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss Gundam attacking a Zaku and fired missiles at the Chaos and then put together the leg, chest, and core splendor and the sword module to create the Impulse Gundam.

"Why is this happening? Are you trying to start another one? Another war!!??" he said to thieves in the gundams as he charged at the Gaia gundam.

"Hold on who this?" Stella wondered as she barely dodged the anti-ship sword. She tried the machine guns which had no affect on the impulse as the impulse pulled out its beam rifle and fired at it.

(_**The Argama)**_

Bright and everyone were now able to see what was going on and were amazed at what they saw: three gundam fighting the Impulse.

"Gundams are in this dimension too?" Emma said surprised at what she was seeing.

"We shouldn't be so surprised seeing that they have mobile suits in this dimension too." Bright said.

Lieutenant Quattro simply said nothing and watched the battle noticing that the fighting style was close to that of Kamille.

(_**The Minerva**_)

Kamille saw the battle and saw how Shinn was able to keep up with three gundams at once. And saw when the white and red Zakus came to assist him and with his Newtype abilities was able to tell it was Lunamaria and Rey who came to assist him.

"Hey Sting are time is up my machine is running low on power!" Auel the blue haired boy who was in the Abyss Gundam said fighting Rey's Blaze Zaku Phantom.

"We are going to withdraw! Stella! Can you shake him?" he yelled to Stella as she currently fighting the Impulse.

"I can take this guy out!" Stella said as she continued to engage Shinn regardless of what Sting said.

"Then you'll just have to die here!" Auel said which caused Stella to stop moving and freeze up.

"Auel, no!" yelled Sting.

"I'll tell neo your last words…all she said were "goodbye"!!"

Shinn notice the Gaia stopped and threw a beam boomerang at it however, Chaos blocked it and fired at the Impulse forcing Shinn to back off.

Stella began to shake in her cockpit and suddenly flew off followed by the Chaos and the Abyss.

"Not so fast!" Shinn said as he followed behind them followed by Rey and Lunamaria. Just then Lunamaria main thruster exploded forcing her to give up her chase and head back to the Minerva.

(_**The Minerva**_)

On the bridge the door to the bridge opened and then came in Chairman Durandul.

"Chairman!?" said Captain Gladys surprised to see the chairman.

"So this is Chairman Durandul." Thought Kamille to himself.

"What's happening? Give me a status report!

Meanwhile Shin had just lost both his beam boomerangs and thought for a moment then contacted the Minerva.

"Minerva! Send out the Force silhouette!" he said.

"Captain?" said Arthur wondering if she would send it.

"Send it out! I authorize it." She said

As the silhouette it was being sent out Kamille began to sense something coming towards the Minerva.

"This feeling…is it Lieutenant Quattro? No it's someone else but who?

Meanwhile Shin began to make some progress fighting the 3 gundams until the Abyss made a hole in the colony and escaped in it. Shinn followed despite Rey saying not too so Rey followed too.

Inside the Minerva had saw this and were also informed by Meyrin that the Impulse was low on power so Captain Gladys said to launch the Minerva that Durandul agreed to.

"Kamille I wish for your comrades to come also to show you mean no harm."

He said to Kamille.

(_**The Argama**_)

Bright was just contacted and was informed what had happen by Captain Gladys and was asked to assist them in this matter which bright quickly agreed to.

The ships launched and began to find the Impulse and Zaku as the Argama followed.

When they found the Impulse fighting a mobile armor with a ship nearby as the Chaos Gaia and Abyss going into it.


	3. Warning Shots

After the Minerva had launched the Argama was released and saw the Impulse and Blaze Zaku Phantom.

(_**Shinn's POV**_)

Shinn was barely dodging its remote beam guns when Rey jumped in and took over and was able to dodge them quite easily.

The Minerva had just come up close to the battle and began to fire at the girty lue which was flying away as the mobile armor excus had gone inside after seeing both the Minerva and the Argama firing on them.

The Minerva then sent a return signal to their suits.

"A return signal….But why?" said Shinn said exhausted.

"It's an order." Said Rey calmly as he and Shinn went back to the Minerva.

(_**THE Minerva**_)

"The Impulse and Zaku are returning." Said Meyrin at the CIC.

"Make them hurry, we have to go after Bogey One and crush that ship. Argama can you fire at the ship's engines until we load them on?" said Gladys

"No problem." Said Captain Bright on the communicator.

The Argama began to fire with its main guns and the Minerva after getting the Impulse and Zaku on the battleship.

(_**Girty Lue**_)

On the targeted ship captain Neo Roanoke a man in his early 30s wearing a mask with long blond hair came to the bridge.

"Commander!" said his second-in command of the ship.

"Sorry I got carried away." He said for letting the ships get so close.

"It appears to be a very fast ship." Said the second-in command that saw that the Argama and Minerva were catching up pretty quick.

After several too close for comfort shots Neo spoke up. "Detach all propellant tanks and pre pare to detonate them! Leave the arms attached meanwhile turns our bow 35 turn 10 to port maximum thrust!" he yelled.

Girty Lue then detached its propellant tanks and began to move quickly away.

"Bogey one has detached part of its hull." Said a solider to Captain Gladys as see looked wondering what they were doing.

(_**The Argama**_)

"Break off firing and evade those parts!" yelled Captain bright as he knew what the ship was trying to do and as The Argama began to move away Bright began to wonder what was Captain Gladys doing as she was still firing while the parts got closer.

(_**The Minerva**_)

Realizing what Bogey one was doing Captain Gladys spoke up "break off firing, 10 to starboard, maximum thrust!" she yelled. However, it was too late the part hit the Minerva and exploded. In side everyone was panicking while Shinn feeling the impact raced back to the Impulse while everyone else began to calm down and saw that Bogey One got away in their confusion.

"That took nerve! Making their escape like that!" said Captain Gladys said frustrated that she couldn't see it coming.

"We seem to be dealing with a first class ship." Said Chairman Durandul calmly to Gladys's statement.

"This is why we should continue our pursuit of that ship. Imagine those machines in the hands of such a team." She stated.

After going over a plan with The Minerva and the Argama began to go after Bogey One. Just then, Lunamaria came up on The Minerva's bridges screen.

"I'm sorry for not reporting in but the battle prevented me from doing so." Said Lunamaria on the screen.

"What is Lunamaria?" asked Captain Gladys.

"Before we launched a Zaku came onboard with representative Athha and her bodyguard Alex Dino." She stated.

"The Princess is here?" said Chairman Durandul said and yet surprised.

Afterwards Cagalli Yula Athha and her bodyguard came to the bridge and saw everyone Alex to a special interest to Kamille as he knew he wasn't wearing a ZAFT Uniform.

After about an hour of chasing they had finally caught up with Bogey one and ordered all the pilots to there mobile suits.

Before Shinn went to put on his pilot suit Kamille who was talking to him at the time decided to ask what was on his mind. "Hey Shinn? What was that about a few minutes ago?" he asked as he was talking about how Shinn got angry at Ms. Athha and said something which is obviously going to get him in trouble later.

"I'll tell you later after the battle." He said trying to control his anger.

(_**Girty Lue**_)

"All hands to battle stations" yelled Captain Roanoke.

Meanwhile in the locker room Auel, Sting and Stella were putting on pilot suits.

"It's their new ship?" asked Auel

"Yeah. Maybe will see that combining bastard again." He said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile Stella was pretty much out it while putting on her suit.

Meanwhile, all the suits on the Minerva had launched while Apolly, Emma, and Quattro in their Rick Dias and the Hyaku Shiki. While Shinn's team went to confront the mother ship.

"Bogey one… I wonder what its real name is everything has a name which gives you idea of its character…" he said

"What is he talking about?" wondered Kamille

"But… what if goes by a false name? Would that mean that thing is fake? Fake by nature? Is that would it mean Alex? Or…is it Athrun Zala?

Please Review


	4. Stardust battlefield Part 1

Shinn's mobile suit team began to fly away while the Argama's mobile suit team stayed to protect the Minerva and the Argama.

(_**The Minerva**_)

"Anything new on the enemy ship" said Arthur to the soldier at the CIC.

"No, sir course and speed remains the same." The soldier stated.

"All right, activate CIWS, Tristans and Isolde we'll get them this time." Said Arthur

Meanwhile both Captain Gladys and Meyrin are looking at Athrun who was looking towards the ground.

"Chairman he's not…!" yelled Cagalli.

"there nothing to worry representive I am well aware the actions he took during the last war by Former Chairman Eileen Canaver, I'm just saying that if we are going to talk I only wanted to talk to the real you."

Kamille who still didn't know much about the Cosmic Era didn't know what was going on.

(_**Shinn's Team**_)

Shinn's Impulse was getting closer to Bogey one and notice that bogey one wasn't changing course or increase its speed.

"Why? Why hasn't anything happened yet?" wondered Shinn

(_**Argama**_)

Bright then realized what the ship was up to. "Turn the ship around now!" he yelled

(_**Minerva**_)

"Impulse 1400 to bogey one and the Argama is turning around" said the soldier at the CIC.

"What are they up to?" wondered Arthur.

Gladys then realized what Bright realized "damn it!"

"A decoy!" said Athrun suddenly and quickly became quiet again.

(Shinn's_** Team**_)

"Right. Let's go!" said Sting who was hiding in the Chaos Gundam

Then the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss came out of their hiding spots and ambushed Shinn's team though Shinn and Lunamaria were able to dodge the surprise attack Shawn who was piloting a ZGMF-600 GuAIZ.

"Shawn!" yelled Lunamaria as she saw his suit be destroyed.

"Scatter! Take them one on one!" ordered Shinn who began to dodge the Chaos blast.

"Damn! They were waiting…" he started until his heard his sonar show that Bogey one had disappeared.

(_**Minerva**_)

" I lost Bogey One." Said the soldier at the CIC.

"I've lost the signal from Shawn's machine! And also I've picked the signals from Chaos, Gaia, and the Abyss!" said Meyrin.

"Find Bogey one! Find that ship now!" yelled Captain Gladys.

Just then Bogey one appeared behind the Minerva and launched mobile suits and began to fire at the Argama and the Minerva however, since Bright figured out what they were up to the Argama was able to counterattack while the Minerva was on the defensive.

(_**Shinn's team**_)

As Shinn's team struggled to get back some momentum, they lost more as dale was shot down by the Abyss as he was hiding behind the ruins of a satellite leaving just Lunamaria and Shinn. Just then they get a message from Minerva to return.

"The Minerva! The enemy set a trap and we fell right into it!" said Lunamaria to Shinn.

"Yeah that what happened alright, but we're pinned down we can't get back yet." He said

(_**Argama**_)

"Fire our main guns and missiles at that ship and try not to hit our own suits." Ordered Bright.

Meanwhile, Quattro's team was defeating the enemy mobile suits.

"This is ridiculous!" yelled Emma from her Rock Dias.

"Focus on fighting Emma!" yelled Lieutenant Quattro

(_**Minerva**_)

The Minerva was firing back at the enemy but couldn't do much as they were being forced to go straight and some shots could hit the Argama.

"We are nothing but a burden to the Argama and half of our firepower is wasted like this!" yelled Captain Gladys.

"Drifting rocks are getting in the way ma'am our shots are not reaching the enemy!" said a soldier.

Athrun and Kamille hated just sitting and doing nothing.

(_**Girty Lue**_)

"They are still at it." said Captain Ian

"Indeed they are but the Minerva knows that if they stop moving they are finished and that leaves that unknown ship to all our firepower." Said Neo.

He than got up. "Fire some missiles that ship is clinging to! I say we give them a shower of rock fragments enough to bury their ship." he stated.

"I'll go and finish them off." He said as he left the bridge.

(_**Minerva**_)

"Incoming missiles! Six of them!" said the soldier at the CIC.

"Intercept them!" ordered Gladys.

"Captain their not…" he started

"Their not shooting at us." Said Athrun to himself.

He then realized what they were trying to do "move it! You got to move the ship away from the asteroid!" he told Captain Gladys.

But it was to late the missiles hit the asteroid and even though they tried to avoid it they were hit by the asteroids that took out 2 engines and were trapped.

"Get Rey out there." Ordered Gladys

"Ma'am the catapult isn't clear walk him out if you have to! Just hurry!" she ordered

"Where are Shinn and the others?" asked Gladys to Meyrin.

"The Impulse and Zaku are still busy with the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss." Stated Meyrin.

"Doesn't the ship have more mobile suits than this?" asked Durandul.

"We've run out of pilots." Said Captain Gladys.

This made both Kamille and Athrun both surprised but quickly became quiet.

"Captain we can use the Tannhäuser to shatter the rock ahead of us." Said Arthur

"Even if we blew it up we'd just be blowing it up in smaller pieces."

"Oh right." He said

(_**Dark side of the Moon)**_

The mysterious Portal opened again

Please review


	5. Stardust Batllefield Part 2

(_**The Minerva**_)

Rey just launched from the Minerva.

"Gil is on the Minerva, there is no way I'll let you destroy it." He said as he flew off.

Just then both Quattro and Neo sensed his presense.

"Emma and Apolly protect the ships I'm going to help the pilot of that white Zaku." He said as he went to Rey's location.

(_**Shinn and Lunamaria)**_

As they flew through debris they watch for the Chaos, Gaia, and Abyss.

"Damn it…the Minerva…" he began.

"The ship is finished if we don't get back there." Said Lunamaria

"Hey I know that!" said Shinn loudly.

The moment they came out of the debris they got fired on by the three stolen Gundams, but were able to dodge it. Shinn quickly fired back by first his Impulse's Railguns forcing the Gaia to dodge. Then, it continued his barrage by firing his beam cannons forcing them all to back off.

_**(the Minerva)**_

"How many starboard thrusters are still functioning?" asked Athrun suddenly.

At first Gladys was unsure whether to answer but Durandul signaled her to answer.

"Six but if we go out into open space we will be an open target, they'll use us for target practice." She stated.

"Fire all of the starboard thrusters along with starboard weapons. The explosion will the ship in one motion along with the surrounding rock." Ordering Captain Gladys what to do in the situation.

"That insane! Imagine the damage to the hull if we did that!" said Arthur

"It's more important to get out of here. We're nothing more than a target and it will only get worse the longer we stay." He answered then got quiet.

"Talia." Said Durandul telling her to do Athrun's suggestion

"All right will give it a try." Said Talia Gladys

"But captain…" said Arthur who was still unsure of the plan.

"Will talk about his later Arthur." Said Captain Gladys

_**(Rey and Quattro)**_

Lieutenant Quattro had reached Rey when they both sensed Neo attack and avoided his barrel guns.

"You two are something else White baldy and Mr. Gold." As he saw them dodge his surprise attack.

As they continued his attack 3 Strike Daggers came and tried to assist by firing on the Zaku Phantom and the Hyaku Shiki.

"Get out!" yelled Rey as he fired and destroyed one of the Strike Daggers.

"Stand back you two. These two are a handful…get the ship that stuck." He said to the two remaining suits.

As they started to go after the Minerva, Rey and Lieutenant Quattro went after them but were stopped by Neo who fired at them again. However, Rey opened a path for them by firing a barrage and lieutenant Quattro used the opportunity to fire at one of the Daggers and successfully destroyed. After destroying the 2nd dagger he charged at the final one and dodged its shots. However he flew up after reaching it and flew for his trick. Rey appeared right in front of him and cut the suits right arm off with the Zaku's axe, then Quattro flew down and cut the remain suit in two with his gold beam saber.

_**(Shinn and Lunamaria)**_

Lunamaria fires at the Abyss with her Cannon but it evades it. Meanwhile, Shinn is being chased by the Gaia and the Chaos, however makes a surprising move by charging right at them causing the two Gundams to break off. After getting them off his tail Shinn fired missiles at them which they were able to evade.

"This guy… he's so…" said Stella becoming agitated

"Damn it! It's just like last time! I can't shoot this guy down! It's frustrating!" yelled Sting in his cockpit.

_**(The Minerva)**_

"Bogey one is closing distance 500." Said the CIC soldier.

"All hands brace yourselves for impact!" said over the Minerva's intercom before she started Athrun's suggestions.

"Starboard thrusters to maximum!" she ordered which happened right after gave the order.

"Starboard side weapons fire!" ordered Arthur.

Then the Minerva's beam cannons, triple cannon, and missile launchers fired. By the force of the explosion the Minerva was sent the Minerva flying in the direction of Bogey one along with debris. The Blaze Zaku Phantom and Hyaku Shiki move out of the debris path.

_**(the Argama)**_

"Nice strategy, but that didn't seem to be the captain's idea more than likely there may be a veteran with more experience on the ship who recommended the idea." Bright said to himself.

"Apolly and Emma return to the ship. The Minerva can end this." He ordered.

"Roger!" they said as they returned to the ship.

_**(the Minerva)**_

"Turn our Bow 30! Fire at Bogey one" order Gladys.

"Aiming Tannhäuser! Target Bogey one." Ordered Arthur.

"Fire!" ordered Gladys.

Then the Minerva fired a large beam of position energy. Even though Bogey one evaded most of it still got hit in the starboard section of the ship.

"We had them on the ropes and now there back in the game!" Neo said frustrated.

He started to charge at the Minerva however Rey and Quattro fired at him forcing to break off his charge. He then ordered for a retreat which the Girty Lue then did by firing return signals.

_**(Auel, Sting, and Stella)**_

"Game over with only 2 kills." Said Auel disappointed.

"Its out of our hands." Said Sting frustrated. "Stella! Neo is calling us! He's saying come back." She added.

"Right." She said quiet but happy.

_**(the Minerva)**_

"Bogey one is withdrawing ma'am" said the CIC.

"Power levels on Shinn's and Lunamaria's machines are critical." Said Meyrin.

"Captain the engines and port side Heat sensors were damaged during the explosion." Said Arthur.

"Captain Gladys, we'll think of another plan later." Said Durandul.

_**(Later)**_

Kamille was with Rey, Shinn, Lunamaria, and Meyrin. He was informed about the Bloody Valentine along with Athrun role in the war. A little later they ran into Athrun who was sitting by himself but when they went to congratulate for helping saving the ship only for for shinn to insult him for being in Orb. Meanwhile, Talia thanked Bright for if it was not for him the Minerva could have been destroyed. Meanwhile in the Argama Lieutenant Quattro was think of his newtype experience with Rey.

"That boy is similar to me in some ways" said Quattro to himself.

_**(Dark side of the Moon)**_

The Alexandria came out of the portal and were in the Daedlus Moon base. Jamaican wondered where he and his ship were when he noticed the Strike Daggers approaching from the earth alliance base.


	6. End of the World Part 1

I do not own Gundam.

(_**The Argama)**_

"What'd you say? Junius Seven is in motion? But how?" asked Cagalli to Chairman Durandul who was having a small meeting along with Captain Gladys and Athrun.

"We don't know, but what we do know is that it is moving and in the most dangerous direction: towards Earth." Said Durandul.

(_**Shinn's POV**_)

Shinn along with Kamille are with Rey and the others are dicussiing there next and most important mission about Junius Seven.

"Listen guys, it is impossible to change it's direction now so if you want to stop it, break it up." Rey says to everyone

"But it's huge!" said Vino Dupre an engineer of the Minerva and Friend of Shinn.

"Which is why we are going to meteor breakers, right?" asked Kamille. "to break it up into so many pieces they just burn up in the atmosphere."

"correct." Rey answered.

(_**Later**_)

Everyone was preparing to launch to stop Junius Seven, Athrun came up to Chairman Durandul while Cagalli was not around.

"Chairman" said Athrun to Durandul

"What is Alex?" asked Durandul

"I have a request, Chairman." Said Athrun, which got everyone's attention. "I would like to assist in this operation." He stated.

"This operation is big and I just can't sit by and do nothing while something of this magnitude could happen." Started to Chairman Durandul

"I would also like permission." Said Kamille who just came in with Shinn and overheard Athrun's request. "I know this isn't my problem either but just like Alex I just stay and do nothing."

Chairman Durandul. Thought about it for a moment and decided to honor there request allowing Athrun to use a Zaku and allow Kamille to use his .

After Athrun had left Durandul talked to Kamille.

"Kamille I'd like to thank you for helping assisting us in this crisis. Also thank you for keeping the fact you are not of this dimension from our guests." Stated Chairman Durandul.

"No problem Mr. Durandul." Said Kamille to the Chairman. "I'll go get ready for this operation." He said as he raced to the mobile suit deck.

(_**Argama**_)

"Understood Captain Gladys we'll get ready for this operation on our end." Said Captain Bright over the transmission.

At the briefing room Bright told all the pilots what was about to happen.

"According to Captain Gladys they plan on breaking it up with meteor breakers so it safely burns up in the atmosphere. We are to help assist them in this operation. Also, I have been told, Kamille will be allowed to help as well but he will be with the Minerva's team, to continue our sign of trust." stated Bright to the pilots.

"It will be good to see Kamille." Said Apolly.

"Yeah I Wonder what he saw on the Minerva?" said Emma

"We can talk about those things after we are done with this mission and we can talk to Kamille." Said Lieutenant Quattro.

(_**Minerva**_)

Inside the Minerva everyone was getting into there mobile suits.

"Hey what going on?" asked Lunamaria to one of the engineers.

"The other world kid and that guy are going out. I guess for support jobs like this it is better to have too much suits then little." Said the engineer as they saw Kamille and Athrun go into the and a Zaku.

"Well they do know how to pilot mobile suits." Said Lunamaria.

Just then as they were about to launch the alarm of the Minerva went off.

"Bridge, what's going on?" asked Athrun now in the Zaku.

"We don't know. However, this ships mission is to support the Joule team. Change your equipment and prepare for launch." Said Meyrin over the communication line.

After being equipped everyone launched. As they did they met up with the Argama's machines.

"Hello Machine's of the Minerva, I believe we should split up into teams." Said and suggested Lieutenant Quattro to all the machines.

They followed the suggestion with Kamille going with Shinn, Emma with Lunamaria, Quattro with Rey, and Athrun with Apolly.


End file.
